It Had to be You
by marianna
Summary: Set right after V's famous last words of, I was hoping it would be you. Possible one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Veronica Mars_.

"I was hoping it would be you," She says, and opens the door wider, so that he can stagger into the apartment. His eyes are bloodshot, his face haggard. Her heart wrenches, but she smiles anyway, sitting on the bed and motioning for him to sit next to her.

"I love you." He says, dropping to his knees, and her mouth forms a perfect little 'o', her eyes widening.

"I think you need a little rest. If you don't want to go home, you know you can stay here." She smiles again, and brushes away the lock of hair that has fallen in her eyes. He sighs, but comes closer, placing his hands on her knees.

"Veronica, did you hear me?" He asks. "I love you. Even after everything, I _love_ you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She feels the frustrated tears building behind her eyes, and the air seems to leave the room. He leans up and cradles her face in his hands. She tries not to flinch. _It isn't supposed to _feel_ like this_, she thinks as he kisses her.

"I care a lot about you, too. You know that." She whispers when he finally lets her go. His eyes harden, and he moves to stand.

"This is about _him_, isn't it?" He asks, his tone hard as ice. She swallows slowly, and looks away. "I can't believe that this is about him. Was it always about him, _Veronica_?" She looks up shocked, as if he'd slapped her. She starts to stand, tries to go near him, but with a look he pushes her away.

"I don't want to talk about him. You're here. He's…not." She turns away, so he can't see the pain in her eyes.

"So are you saying we can be together?" His voice is hopeful, and her heart wrenches again. _Do I want this?_ She asks herself. One look in his eyes, tells her that he won't hurt her. She shrugs her shoulders delicately, and the smile that brightens his face is enough. He comes to her and takes her in his arms. She tries not to picture his face.

Author's Note: Well that was my first foray into the world of VM fan fiction. I hope you liked it. I'm thinking of making this a one shot, but then you'll never know who's there, and who she's missing, and that would be sad, so I don't know. I tried to make it as ambiguous as possible, but maybe you figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not in any way affiliated with Veronica Mars. Wouldn't it be really cool if I were?

Everyone can see. Veronica's cheeks burn as she slowly walks through the quad. His hand tightly grips hers, but does nothing to ease the uncomfortable ache in her chest. _She hadn't wanted this_.

"I um. I have to go to my locker." She murmurs quietly, her gaze trained to the ground as they walk. He smiles at her obliviously. Everything is perfect in his world.

"Sure, sure. We can do that." Her heart drops. She looks at him, and he's so hopeful, so happy, and she truly loves him in this moment.

"Veronica?" Her breath catches. "I tried calling. I'm so sorry about-" Biting her lip, she turns slowly.

"It was off the hook." She says, taking a shaky breath. There. _If she doesn't talk about the obvious, then it doesn't exist. They can work this out, they can-_ The obvious pain in his eyes breaks her heart.

"Right." The word is ground out, and his eyes bore into hers. Knowing that every person in the hallway is waiting for the situation to explode, she merely smiles, reaching her free hand out to touch his arm.

"I should get to class. I'll see you later." As her hand brushes the material, her breath catches. _Bad idea._ The muscles in his arm jump at the merest brush of her fingers, and she closes her eyes.

"Veronica, we should go. You did say that you had to go to your locker, didn't you?" Her eyes snap open, and she lets go. The color is high in her cheeks, and as turns she wishes he would stop her.

He doesn't.

Author's Note: Know who is who, yet?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor am I any way affiliated with _Veronica Mars_. I totally wish I did though.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing to some, I thought it was pretty good, and I had a fun time writing it, but to each his own, I guess. You'll get your answers in this chapter, though. At least some of them.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" His words are barely a whisper against her skin, and they send shivers down her spine. The wind ruffles her pigtails, and she feels the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Duncan," She whispers turning towards him. He looks at her, his heart in his eyes, and she sighs, coming closer. "I've wanted you to love me forever." He looks up, puzzled.

"Veronica-" He reaches for her, but she takes a step back, holding her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"And you did." She smiles, though her cheeks are rosy from the tears. "I had the best boyfriend in the world. The _very_ best." She leans close; close enough so that if he reached out a finger, he could touch her. His breath catches at her beauty. "But then Lily died-" His face hardens, and fists clench, but he says nothing. "When Lily…died," she slowly continues. "Time stood still. And then it just seemed to rewind." She pauses and takes a step back. "Except, that there was no Lily this time. And there was no you." He reaches forward to touch her, but she stands just out of reach. "And I spent so much time wishing that you would just _look_ at me." Her voice breaks, and the tears flow over her cheeks. Unhurried, she walks to the edge of the dock, and stops just short of the edge, gazing down at the murky surface.

"Veronica," he murmurs, close once again. "You know I loved you. I love you. I never stopped." She turns slowly towards him, taking him in.

"I know." She nods, and he leans forward again, captivated by her. When their lips are a hairsbreadth away, her eyes snap open. "I know." She leans up and kisses his cheek, her lips brushing against the stubble collected there. "But somewhere along the line…I stopped rewinding." His eyes bore into hers, but this new realization shocks her to the core. "I spent so much time thinking about who, and _how_ you wanted me to be, that I didn't even realize that I was changing." Her last words are a barely spoken whisper, amazement lighting her eyes. "I think-I have to go." Delicately pecking his lips one last time, she turns and, quickly begins to walk up the embankment.

"Veronica, wait! I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?" She stops, and turns to him, her heart in her eyes.

"It means you'll let me go." She murmurs, and in an instant, she's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, etc etc etc.

"Logan?" The house is gloomy, almost sinister in appearance from the outside, but the side door is open, and she calls his name, though it is barely louder than a whisper. She hears a faint noise to her left, and nearly jumps out of her skin. "Logan?" She calls again, taking a step towards it. She finds him sleeping turbulently on a sheet-covered couch, the only piece of furniture left in the room. His eyelashes cast crescent shadows on his cheeks, and her heart wrenches at how young he looks, the vulnerability he exudes when his defenses are down. "Logan?" She whispers again, apprehensively coming closer. "Great," she mutters, when she is standing above him, taking in the rising and falling of his chest. "You're sleeping. Of course you're sleeping. With my luck, you've probably met someone already. A new '09er, or something. I bet her name is Lauren...I've always _hated_ the name Lauren." She chuckles softly to herself, rubbing her eyes, try to snuffle away her tears. "And I bet she's beautiful, and obviously smart, but nice too, and she loves you." Tears spill onto her cheeks, and her breathing becomes haggard. "She loves you so much, and she's not afraid to say it. She'll make you so happy. And you'll completely forget that we ever-that this ever…" She gestures from herself to his sleeping figure. "That you ever even _looked_ at me." Her entire body shakes with the sheer magnitude of her grief. "But I'll never forget it. Maybe it's better that you aren't awake. I wouldn't have wanted you to see me like this. But even though you can't hear me, I need to tell you this. I love you." She wipes her cheek with the back of her hand, but it doesn't stop the latest torrent of tears from cascading down her cheeks. "I'm not afraid of admitting it anymore and I'm not afraid to tell you and I _know_ you won't hurt me. But it's not good enough, I know that." Her heart breaks as she gazes down at his sleeping form. "Everything I had to say, every defense I had…they were excuses. There isn't anything I can say to excuse the way I treated you." She gulps and drops to her knees as a new wave of tears wrack her chest. Slowly, she leans across him, gently pressing her lips to his. When he doesn't respond, she stands and slips away, her heart in her throat. When she reaches the sliding doors, she fleetingly glances back.

"Veronica!" He calls, and she stops.

Author's Note: I know this is mostly dialogue, and some of you might not like it, but I had soo much fun writing this chapter.


End file.
